fifisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sprocket53/Zmunia
Zmunia Zmunia was recently discovered when Tedsley, a brave new explorer, went sailing in an unexplored area of the vast oceans of Zmaria. After Nedsley reported his finding back to the Zach, the King Fifi, it was decided that Zmunia was to be ruled by Jack, King Fifi's loyal servant. Attractions Under Jack's watchful eye, Zmunia, once an empty island, now flourishes with fifis galore! Here are some of the main attractions. Mt. Psyhigh Mt. Psyhigh is the tallest mountain in Zmaria, where lots of psychic creatures go to meditate and develop a new understanding of life, the universe, and everything. I'm going to tell you the story of old FlashBurg, but first, I need to get this straight. Psyhigh mountain is so high, an especially tall person could touch the moon if he were to make it to the top. Now, about Flashburg... Flashburg was one of the wisest fifis of all, who traveled to the top. When he came down, his eyes were wide, and he looked more alive than he had in a very long time. He ran down the slope shouting "Forty-two! Forty-two! I've seen it! The answer! The answer is Forty-two!!!" Forty-two... I still find myself wondering what exactly he meant. Pitchbottom Cavern Pitchbottom cavern is about the polar opposite of Mt. Psyhigh. Dark creatures from all around flock to this gloomy cave to strengthen their dark powers. Rumor has it that a meteor full of dark energy came flying from the night sky, and with the angle it was traveling at, it crashed into a hill, creating a very dark cave that led 1,253 meters underground. They say that that very meteor lies at the heart of the cave. Any dark creature who can make it all the way to the meteor gains great power, at least double the strength it had before. Some say one might go mad with all that power! Creeeepyyy.... Thank Zarquon that the place has cutting edge security protecting it! Lake Freezedrop This very famous landmark is a lake completely frozen in ice. Pretty normal, right? Wrong. This lake is frozen all year long, even in the warmest summers! It's quite a popular attraction for those who like ice-skating! Ice fifis always have a great time here, but scientists still ponder how such an amazing phenomonon could occur! Some say a climate control device was dropped in the bottom of the lake, keeping it frozen. Others say that a humongous hunk of ice fell from the sky, landing in the lake. Still others say that there's actually a very powerful ice fifi underneath the layer of ice, keeping the lake cold. Personally, I think it's the third, because when I was out skating, I swear I saw something moving under the ice... Flamewater Forest Flamewater Forest is an amazing place where water, plant, and fire fifis can all live in harmony. It is divided into three sections, one a volcanic desert, one a beautiful ocean, and one a lush forest. The area in the middle apears to be a mix of all three, containing volcanoes, trees, and ponds! With a 5 mile radius, Flamewater Forest is probably the biggest landmark in all of Zmunia. This is where Jack discovered the elemental fifi, a cross between a fire, water, and plant fifi. Jack Jack is one of king Zach's most trusted servants. He was appointed to be the ruler of Zmunia because he showed particular interest in the colonization of new areas for fifis to dwell in. An environmentalist at heart, Jack also enjoyed the thought of other species of fifi out there, or maybe right under our noses! Jack also dislikes Matty, the fifi general because of his belief that brute force will solve any problem, and his brash nature. Also, Jack enjoys insulting Matty with insults Matty doesn't know the meaning of. While observing the native beings on Zmunia, the new land, he saw something amazing occur. He saw a fire fifi, a water fifi, and a plant fifi at play at Flamewater Forest, when all of a sudden, they were attacked by a corrupted, evil foo. But rather than running away, or even fighting back, Jack witnessed something truly amazing. The three fifis gathered together, and a huge light shined out. When the light stopped shining, Jack looked back and saw a fifi that appeared to be a merge of all three! With attacks powerful enough to destroy the golden staff of Matty (the ruler of Zmania!) it sent the shady foo back where it came from, the strange creature separated into the three fifis again. Jack decided to call the new fifi an Elemental Fifi, ''and a new type of fifi was discovered. Jack's weapon of choice in battle (only if Zmunia is attacked, he's a pacifist who protects his land) is the cosmic sword. The cosmic sword is made out of a rip in dimensions, and can slice through just about any material. It can also transport objects between dimensions, and is rumored to be made of concentrated black holes. If you see someone hit with this weapon glow, and then disappear, then they have been sent to another dimension. It can also create a dimension for any specific purpose. Jack's beige cape and star on his head represent his cosmic power and universal significance (for those who don't know, scientists have discovered that the average color of the universe is ''beige.) Jack's beige cape can transform into wings, and the star on his forehead can shoot a high power beam. Jack played a major role in the story of the Valco Stone. Category:Blog posts